


saved

by kikudory



Series: before the end drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikudory/pseuds/kikudory
Summary: 'This felt… Weird. It was like coming back to your hometown, or your school that you’ve long left, or being in a familiar place you’ve never been to before. With every step she was taking, Rachel felt more and more memories flooding in. The forgotten warmth of the place felt unusual compared to the coldness that you felt in your bones and the dampness she had been experiencing for the last five years.'Rachel defeats the most powerful dark wizard to ever exist after five years of mental and physical torture. Her (past) friends are still there to help her.rated t for language.
Series: before the end drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854724
Kudos: 1





	saved

**Author's Note:**

> evelyn is my friend's character, who inspired anna. don;t mind the different names, they're technically the same person !

Silence. Deafening and hollow silence. Pixie shivered, stumbling in her hurry to get away from the edge of the void. Mike was typing away at a code panel, searching the grounds. His hands were shaking. Liam’s hands were shaking, too, but he was also swaying from side to side and mumbling something under his breath. The images of pale skin and red puddles of blood came into his mind once again, and he whimpered, sliding down to the ground. Faith was immediately at his side, shaking him and whispering comforting words. Justin was pacing in circles, tousling his hair and running his hand over his face.

‘Found her. There is another body, may be Jetta,’ Mike announced, already jumping up and heading north. The rest of the team followed suit.

‘Oh, God,’ Liam breathed out.

They got to the scene not an agonizing half an hour later. The two bodies were painfully contrasting with the pale yellow stone and black sky. Mike ran up to them, running diagnostics and putting a shield against the other body found near Rachel.

‘It’s her. That girl is not Jetta. Someone else, but I don’t have her data, just like I don’t have Rachel’s. Probably did something to her,’ Justin stepped forward, eager to help, to do something, but Mike intervened. ‘Don’t. They’re both still breathing, they’re just knocked out. Pixie, you got your potions?’

‘Yes. Here,’ she passed him a small linen bag with glass clanking inside it and liquid splashing. ‘Two healings, one regen, one calming. Red, pink, minty green respectively,’ Pixie explained professionally, although her voice was trembling.

‘Alright. Everyone, three steps back, Liam, come here. Stop crying, she’s alright,’ Mike tried his best to smile reassuringly and passed him the potions.

Quiet fell upon the dimension again, wind seemingly the only carefree one. Liam breathed out and touched Rachel’s pale cheek. There was a trail of blood coming down the corner of her mouth, and her hands were black almost to the shoulders. There were sounds of steps and fabric rustling, but Liam didn’t turn around. Instead, he poured one of the vials of healing potion into his sister's mouth. He stumbled back, falling down on his back.

Rachel gasped, screamed, shut up abruptly and sat up. Her eyes were running around, observing and analyzing the situation. Her gaze flicked towards her right, were Eve was.

‘Oh, no. Eve! Evelyn! No, no, no, no, you gotta stay alive, I can’t- Jesus, please be alive,’ Rachel crawled to Eve, pressing hands against her neck and listening to her breathing. Then, having made sure that Eve was alive, she put her face in her hands. ‘Alive. Alive and well, fucking hell.’

‘Rachel,’ came a shaky voice behind her. She turned around, taking in the people standing in front of her. ‘Rachel, please, it’s us.’ Mike said, putting his hands up to show they were empty.

‘Fuck,’ Rachel muttered, standing up and wincing at the pain. She looked at her hands and her eyes watered. ‘Fuck!’ she exclaimed, making a step back. 

Her memories hit her all at once. The battle, the pain, the darkness and the cold.

‘Rachel, we’re not going to hurt you, just come with us,‘ Mike made a step forward, closing in.

‘Get the hell away from me! What are you going to do?’ Rachel screamed in fear, her hand flying to her shoulder, but no sword handle was there. Shit.

‘We have to get back, then we’ll see if…’ Mike looked around at his friends. ‘If we can trust you anymore.’

‘I’m not going with you anywhere. Fuck. Fuck, Evelyn, wake up!’ Rachel ran back to Eve, slapping her on her cheeks lightly. She saw the still clogged vial of the healing potion and grabbed it. Then she poured it into Eve’s mouth and waited.

‘Oh, shit!’ Eve’s eyes flew open and she tried to punch Rachel in the face. ‘Rachel? Oh thank every God you’re alive.’

‘Yes, I’m glad you’re fine too,’ Rachel let herself relax just the smallest bit.

‘Your arms,’ the redhead suddenly said. ‘Oh, no.’

‘I’m okay, really,’ Rachel assured her. ‘But, uh…’ she pointedly looked back at the team, who were standing perplexed by the exchange.

‘No way! Nuh-huh, I ain’t going anywhere with you, you back off!’ Eve stood up with Rachel’s help and extended her arm in front of her.

‘They’re the server staff, Eve. We’ve got to,’ Rachel said the last part quietly and slightly bitterly.

‘I’m only going because I trust you.’

‘Thank you. Shall we?’

‘Two years ago when I was knocking on your door I did not think this is where it would get me,’ Evelyn laughed weakly, leaning on Rachel for support. Rachel smiled sincerely, her eyes lighting up.

‘Take my arm,’ Justin said, and, as they did, they disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

-

Rachel and Evelyn fell out of the air on the ground with a loud thud. Eve murmured an ‘ouch’, while Rachel outright yelled in fright. They got up and looked around. Rachel’s shoulders slumped and she cocked an eyebrow at Mike, silently asking him ‘really?’ He pretended that he didn’t see her and vanished into thin air, presumably to his office. The rest of the team went their ways, leaving Justin with them.

‘What is this place? I’ve never been here,’ Eve said, intrigued and a bit scared.

‘Obviously you haven’t,’ Rachel laughed. ‘It’s the staff district. Not on the maps, actually underground. I built it. Well, most of it,’ she added, smiling smugly at Eve’s badly masked surprise.

‘You two, come with me,’ Justin suddenly said, coming from behind them and startling them both. ‘Mike’s asking for you.’

Oh, shit. Alright. She’s going to take this with pride and look her well-deserved sentence in the eyes. Eve looked like she wanted to ask a million questions, but she only pressed her lips into a thin line and began walking. Rachel followed them after another second.

This felt… Weird. It was like coming back to your hometown, or your school that you’ve long left, or being in a familiar place you’ve never been to before. With every step she was taking, Rachel felt more and more memories flooding in. The forgotten warmth of the place felt unusual compared to the coldness that you felt in your bones and the dampness she had been experiencing for the last five years.

Evelyn was looking around, taking in every detail and the green plants and the bright sky and the light breeze and it felt so lived in, yet like some great danger was lurking under the asphalt, between the trees, in the sky and in the air. She forced herself to continue walking despite the slimy cold feeling on her skin.

Finally, Justin stopped and gestured for them to come into the building. It was a small modern house with a lot of windows in grey and orange tones. Rachel came in first, then Eve and only then Justin. Inside, the walls were lined with bookshelves, it was bright, the air was fresh and crisp. A table was standing against the far wall. Currently, Mike was sitting at the table. He looked up from whatever he was reading and hummed delightedly to himself.

‘Welcome to my office. Sit down,’ two chairs appeared near the table. Mike nodded to Justin and he left, frowning.

Rachel sat down, but Eve stayed were she was.

‘Eve, it’s fine,’ Rachel said, and Eve, visibly more relaxed than she was a second ago, sat down.

‘So!’ Mike began forcibly cheerfully. ‘You have committed over forty crimes, broke several very serious laws over the course of six years, broke your oath as a staff member, and, finally, ran away from your life, responsibilities and friends,’ he finished.

‘Listen, I-‘ Rachel began, but Mike continued, pretending he didn’t hear her.

‘But, you also saved the world. Although without any losses,’ Mike said quietly. ‘In Fight with the Cannon, there was a man on a ship that let a cannon loose. It killed several people and damaged the ship almost to the point of being irreparable, but he also was the one to tame the cannon and stop it. Do you know what they did to the man?’

‘No,’ Rachel rasped out.

‘They executed him,’ Mike deadpanned. Eve breathed in sharply. Rachel lowered her gaze.

‘I… I’m sorry,’ Adamson said after a long beat of silence.

‘Your sorry isn’t going to bring hundreds of people back to life, Rachel. But you should be glad you’re not a random someone,’ Rachel breathed out. Not going to die. That’s progress, right?

‘You are to be stripped of all your powers for six months and put under home arrest. If going out, you must be accompanied by someone from the staff and from my permission,’ Mike said, pushing away the book and standing up. ‘As for you, young lady,’ Eve mumbled something along the lines ‘you don’t look older than twenty.’ ‘You are to be put under watch for two years. You will live here for six months. You and Rachel will be constantly tracked. I will know your heartbeat rate, your body temperature and your location. Is that clear?’

‘Yes, sir,’ Evelyn managed to get out.

Rachel stood up and marched out of the office. ‘Rachel! Shit. Sorry,’ Eve said and ran out.

Mike sighed and sat back down.

Outside, Rachel was pacing, clenching and unclenching her hands. The second she saw Eve, she began talking.

‘It’s unfair! Okay, I understand the tracking and the house arrest part, but my powers. Eve, I won’t even be able to walk faster. I’m going to be a basic mortal,’ she whined, kicking a pebble.

‘Welcome to the club, buddy,’ Eve chuckled, although with no bite in it. Her smile softened, and she continued. ‘You’re not alone. We’re gonna be okay, you hear me? Look back at how much you accomplished. Like, were you able to do double backflip _in the air_ six years ago?’ When Rachel shook her head, Eve smiled smugly. ‘Thought so. Now, what do you have here? Gimme a tour, satisfy a woman’s curiosity, will you? Do you have training grounds? Oooh, can we spar? I bet I’m still better at archery than you.’

‘That’s a lie, I bet my best bow I’m better,’ Rachel gasped mockingly, looking exaggeratedly offended.

‘Well, what are you waiting for then? Let’s go! Last one to the grounds is a bowl of marinated spider eyes waste!’ Eve laughed and set off.

‘You don’t even know how to get there!’ Rachel laughed loudly and ran after Eve, smile tugging at her lips.

Yeah. Maybe coming back isn’t as bad as she thought it would be.


End file.
